crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodrigo "Montana" Alvarez
Rodrigo Alvaerez, nicknamed "Montana", is a general of the Los Muertos gang. Statistics *Name: Rodrigo Montoyo Alvarez *Job: Physical Training *Likes: Kicking sand in people’s faces; biceps, triceps, quadriceps, uhhh … quintriceps? *Dislikes: 98-pound weaklings Background Rodrigo Alvarez is a big tank of a man who keeps himself hidden at the Sportiz Exercise and Fitness club at the western edge of La Mugre. This south island hotspot is a great place to hang out and meet women—if you can afford the membership fee. When conversating with some gangsters he will talk about his old gang the Aztecas and how they used to be the top gang. He will also say he misses some of them and say quote "those were some real men".you are to take extreme precaution when fighting this Goliath of a man.he is skilled in mixed martial arts has brute strength and will find your weakness.his kill count is up to seventy-five twelve of which were competitors in his pit fights the rest were peacekeepers or civilians.we think he is dating a woman named Marta as he claims to his gangsters that he was getting her from behind and will ask what they think he should get her. I'm Too Sexy for La Mugre Alvarez prides himself on his buff physique, electing not to wear a shirt so that he can show off his massive pectoral muscles and many tattoos. His huge mustache is reputedly waxed with the blood and sweat of the hapless victims he likes to beat to death in the depths of the complex, which also serves as the training ground where members of Los Muertos learn techniques of physical combat. A vain and brutish man, Alvarez likes to set up nightly pitfights down by the rocky crags on the beach. The first rule of Fight Club might be that you never talk about Fight Club, but Alvarez never shuts up about the beatings he hands out. He may be an obnoxious braggart, but Alvarez is a skilled street fighter and these skills have helped him build up a massive gang army in La Mugre. He often takes on many raw recruits at once, laying down harsh beatings to teach them that only the toughest will be admitted into Los Muertos. And the recruits learn quickly. His hand to hand techniques are known to many of the Peacekeepers- or their next of kin. Many good men and women have failed to survive encounters with this mountain of a man. Chaaaaarge! As you approach the complex by the road, you will immediately see the gang’s activities. Stay alert. With a tall wall to hide behind, Los Muertos will fire at you through the openings or toss grenades over the red brick wall. Know that they will be ready for you and will sound their alarms at a moment’s notice. That’s a tune you should grow to love. You might want to try commandeering a vehicle and driving straight into the front area. That should give you a chance to mop up many of the gang members gunning for you. Time to redecorate: color the asphalt blood-red. That shade goes well with everything. A sideways approach is also good. The rocky coastline offers lots of cover and altitude you can use to take out stray snipers and groups of thugs. Don’t get too cocky, however: If they see you slinking about the rocks they’ll tell two friends, and they’ll tell two friends, and so on, and so on. And then you’ll be dead before you know it. The backside of the complex is a sporto’s dream. It has everything a former second-string offensive lineman still living off of his high school glory days could ask for. First you can jump over the net and play a little tennis on Sportiz’s well-kept courts. Many fans will be there to welcome you to the game with their semi-automatic weapons. Serve them a grenade right down the middle of court: 15-Love. A quick hop to the basketball courts will allow you to dunk on your favorite Los Muertos member until he cries foul. Then you can wander over to the outdoor body-building facility where there will be more enemies eager to pump you up. There are plenty of dumbbells to throw around…and the weights are helpful, too. No matter where you make your approach, the building structure in the center of the complex will prove very dangerous as sharp-shooters patrol the balconies and rooftops, waiting to take you down. The surrounding buildings and rocks around the complex are excellent places to hide and snipe them down. You’ll have fun here, especially down by the beach where you’ll get a chance to meet Rodrigo face to face. Take him on, mano-a-mano, and see if he can live up to his tough guy reputation. And when you’re done, see if you can find some pretty shells on the beach. Chicks dig the pretty shells, Agent. Videos Category:Crackdown characters Category:Los Muertos Generals Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters